Caramon Majere
Caramon Majere is one of the main characters of the Dragonlance series of fantasy novels. He is the brother of the villain Raistlin Majere. Caramon Majere is one of the most pivotal characters in Ansalon, perhaps only outshone by Tanis half-elven, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, and his twin brotherRaistlin Majere in terms of the impact he has had on the series and the world of Ansalon. He was a prominent supporting character in the Chronicles Trilogy, taking an important role in most of the company's adventures, and the protagonist of the Legends Trilogy during which he quite literally saved the world. He is also the father of Palin Majere, who is probably the most important and influential of all the children of the Heroes of the Lance. Although Caramon is very physically powerful and a master swordsman, he has a gentle and compassionate soul, and would only use violence to defend his life or the lives of others. For years, even those closest to him believed that Caramon was quite slow-witted in comparison to his companions, but this is not the case. While others leap to decisions, Carmon takes time to consider a problem from every angle, and is therefore often slowest to come up with a solution, although what he lacks in quickness, he makes up for in careful consideration. The son of a woodcutter, Caramon's birth was a complicated one. Caramon (the first born), was strapping and healthy. Raistlin, however, had to be nursed to health continuously by their half-sister, Kitiara. His father, Gilon, died in an accident when Caramon was only sixteen years old. Soon after, his mother, Rosamun, went into one of her delusional trances and never came out. Caramon met Sturm Brightblade in his early teens; they did not get off to a good start. The two got into a fight because Sturm insulted Raistlin. Tasslehoff Burrfoot discovered the young boys and decided to "adopt" them. This is how Caramon met Flint Fireforge and Tanis half-elven. The six companions (seven with Kitiara) went on many treks as an entourage to Flint's business. Soon, though, the companions decided to separate to find some truth to the rumors of war. Raistlin had other plans. Raistlin was to take the Test of High Sorcery and Caramon accompanied him on this trip. During the Test, Raistlin killed an illusion of his twin, which Caramon witnessed. Their relationship has been strained since. The five years following this, the two brothers became mercenaries to learn how to combine magic and steel effectively and became a very lethal team in battle. Caramon was the strongest of the Heroes of the Lance, and a fearsome warrior. He is 6 ft. 6 inches tall and massively built. He was trained in a battle craft by his half-sister, who later became a Dragon Highlord in Takhisis' dragonarmies. Although they were complete opposites, Caramon was never far from his twin Raistlin. Much of Caramon's experience in combat came from dealing with the charlatans and fakes whom Raistlin delighted in exposing and humiliating. Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Lawful Good Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Related to Villain